


Or maybe they were dragons.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Marauders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era, Queer Marauders, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus decides to come out to his friends after 3 years</p><p>(genders/sexualities found in series description)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or maybe they were dragons.

Remus was nervous. He was sure there were butterflies in his stomach. Or maybe they were dragons. Or maybe he was on his period, he counted back sure that it was too soon for that again. That time of the month was the bane of his existence. Well that and the other time of the month which the other bane in his life, wolfsbane, helped ease.

But today he was nervous for neither of those reasons. He was about to come out to his friends.

He was pretty sure that they had some kind of inkling. They’d shared the same dorm for three years, of course they must realise something was different with Remus. They were probably just too polite to ask, but Remus hoped that they didn’t ask because they just didn’t care about the whole thing.

He heard a noise outside the dorm door and turned just in time to see James, Sirius and Peter stumble in.

“Moony!” They chorused.

“Where were you at lunch? We missed you.”

“Well Sirius missed you.” Sirius elbowed James in the ribs for his comment.

“Shut it Potter I’m being Sirius.”

“You’re always Sirius.” Said Peter with a smirk.

“Ooh, original Peter it’s not like we thought of that one yet.” It was Peter’s turn to elbow James in the ribs.

They all turned back to Remus, showing that they all were worried about him after all.

The other marauders came to join him on his bed, shuffling round to make a small circle.

“Well you see…” Remus cut off. He wasn’t sure how to begin, or what to say in the middle for that matter and the ending hadn’t even crossed his mind yet. He sighed and started again. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to share with you guys.” He looked up from staring at his hands to see his friends nodding in encouragement. “You see, I’m not really a guy.”

“Sure you are.” Sirius butted in to contradict his friend.

“No, no. I’m not. You don’t understand. I’m transgender. I wasn’t born like this.”

“So.” Said Sirius indignantly. “There’s a reason you’re in this dorm Moony. You’re just as much a guy as I am. Actually, probably more so. What I’m trying to say is that you’re gender is male and that’s that.”

Remus smiled. He’d expected confusion, possibly rejection, definitely resentment for keeping this secret. But not this, not complete unquestionable acceptance.

“Yeah Remus, you are who you are and that’s what we like about you.” He turned to smile at Peter. He wasn’t usually great with words but that was really touching. “Uuuh yeah.” James scratched the back of his neck. “Can we just pretend I said some really soppy sentimental stuff and go back to proving that I can definitely do more press ups that Sirius.”

James’ complete fail at being in any way emotional had them all laughing and gasping for air. When they finally composed themselves all four got positioned on the floor and began doing push ups.

Peter gave up first claiming that he’d eaten too much to be able to do his best. The others kept at it much longer until finally, with arms aching Remus was proclaimed the strongest. James swearing that they would rematch again soon.


End file.
